


Jealousy

by sneakytrash



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakytrash/pseuds/sneakytrash
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. Sneaky's breaking point shows itself when Jensen and Svenskeren get a bit too close to each other than he'd like them to.





	Jealousy

Jensen has been spending a lot of time with Svenskeren recently.  
  
Almost every day after scrims, Jensen and Svenskeren duo queue till the internet gets cut. They eat meals beside each other. They talk in Danish about things the other C9 boys will never know or understand.  
  
Sneaky has had enough of it.  
  
He knows Svenskeren’s only just joined the roster. He knows he should be trying harder to be more welcoming. However, how can he smile at Svenskeren when the two Danish players are sitting across from him at the dinner table looking at each other with eyes full of contentment?  
  
It doesn’t help that today’s scrims had been particularly bad. Sneaky hadn’t been communicating well with the team, not listening to them and even blaming them for not helping when he got killed. He’s been trying his best not to let his emotions affect his gameplay. But how can he, when he can hear the sounds of Jensen’s laughter every night through the wall between their neighboring rooms? Happiness that he would like to bring Jensen, but can’t since he’s always with _Svenskeren_.  
  
Svenskeren’s now scooping up some rice with one hand and holding Jensen’s chin in the other, about to _feed him_. Sneaky feels anger rising in his chest. He wants to slap Svenskeren’s hand away from Jensen. His Jensen. Well, technically Jensen isn’t his. But Sneaky has been in love with Jensen for so long. Smoothie and Reapered know it. Contractz and Impact knew it before they left. They could see how Sneaky had been flirting with Jensen for the past year. So why couldn’t he claim Jensen as his?  
  
“Open wide, Nic.” Svenskeren pushes the spoon into Jensen’s mouth. After pulling back the spoon, Sneaky sees Jensen smiling at Svenskeren, as much as he can with his mouth closed. Sneaky loses it.   
  
“Get a _fucking room, you two_.” He snaps. Everyone stops talking and turns to stare at him. “What are you talking about, Sneaky?” Smoothie asks, slowly. He knows what’s up. “I’m talking about _them_.” Sneaky gestures to Jensen and Svenskeren with venom in his tone. “Flirting right in front of me. It’s making me lose my appetite.” Jensen’s mouth drops open. “Snea - you got it all wrong... we’re not - “ He stammers. Sneaky cuts him off. “Really? Feeding each other? _Nicknames_? If that’s not flirting, I don’t know what is.” Sneaky gets up angrily, his chair making an awful screeching noise. “Sneaky, why you acting like this? Not usual coming from you...” Reapered asks him. The room is silent for a few moments. “... I’m just going to rest for a while.” Sneaky mutters, then hastily leaves the room. Everyone stares after him.  
  
~  
  
After dinner, Jensen pulls Smoothie aside. “Hey, Andy... do you have any idea what’s wrong with Sneaky recently?” He asks. Smoothie tenses. “I, uh... why do you want to know?” Jensen stares at him like he’s a complete idiot. “What do you mean? He’s my best friend! Of course I’d want to know.” Smoothie glares at him. “Really, Jensen. You haven’t talked to him outside of scrims in days, because you’re too busy with _someone_. Some best friend you are.”  
Jensen blinks. “I - I’m trying to welcome Dennis into the team, which is what you guys should be doing as well - “ Smoothie turns away at this. “Save it, Jensen. Go talk to Sneaky, not me.”   
  
Jensen sighs, and turns to walk up the stairs. But Smoothie calls out. “Do you love him? Zach.”  
  
Jensen freezes.  
  
“I... Andy, what - how - “   
  
“Just tell him.” Smoothie then walks off without another word.  
  
Jensen’s mind whirls as he walks up the stairs. Recently, Sneaky has been acting differently. He’s been easily irritable, and scowls whenever Jensen talks to Svenskeren. Jensen doesn’t know what to think about this. Sneaky was never like this before. What’s happened to him?  
  
Standing outside Sneaky’s door, Jensen hesitates. He doesn’t know why he feels nervous about entering Sneaky’s room. He’s done it many times before, be it to watch Sneaky playing games or to just hang out. However, the look Sneaky gave him at the dinner table... it wasn’t just harshness. In the undertones of Sneaky’s venomous tone, there was hurt. Hurt and... dare he say it... jealousy? _No_. _No way_. Jensen shakes his head to clear his thoughts, then knocks on Sneaky’s door.   
  
“Zach?” Jensen cautiously calls out. “What do you want, Jensen?” Comes Sneaky’s unfeeling reply. “Can I... come in?” A few moments of silence pass. Jensen thinks he will be standing outside of Sneaky’s door for the rest of the night. Then...  
  
“Fine.” Sneaky sighs. Jensen opens the door to find Sneaky sitting in his chair, gaze fixated on the computer screen. His League client is on, but he isn’t in queue. “Are you okay?” Jensen asks, and immediately curses himself in his head. Of course Sneaky isn’t okay. That’s why he is here in the first place. Jensen walks up to Sneaky and places a hand on his shoulder. “Something happen recently?”   
  
Sneaky snorts.   
  
“Yeah, you could say that.” His eyes never leaves his computer screen. He seems to be purposely avoiding Jensen’s gaze. “ _Zach_.” Jensen shakes Sneaky’s shoulder, a little frustrated. “At least look at me when we’re talking.”  
  
Sneaky doesn’t budge.  
  
Jensen leans over and yanks the power plug out of Sneaky’s laptop, causing the screen to turn black.   
  
Sneaky finally turns his head to look at him. “What the hell, Jensen? Thank god I wasn’t streaming.” Jensen rolls his eyes at him. “I had no other choice. You - “   
  
“You do have another choice. Stop bothering me and duo with Sven - “  
  
“What is with you guys and me duoing with our fucking jungler?!” Jensen snaps. He spins Sneaky’s chair to face him and grabs Sneaky roughly by both shoulders. He can see Sneaky’s shocked expression at his outburst. “I don’t see what the problem is, _Sneaky_ , so why don’t you enlighten me!”   
  
Sneaky and Jensen stare at each other for a few moments, chests heaving. Jensen feels like crying. He’s never fought with Sneaky this badly before. He doesn’t know what’s happening to them. He just wants his friend back.  
  
“Zachary.” Jensen’s voice shakes. He can barely hold the tears back. “I don’t know what I’ve done to you. To make you act like this towards me. I care so much about you and I - _please_ , just tell me.”   
  
Sneaky exhales. “I... You’ve been playing with Svenskeren almost every day. Is it bad for me to want to get a few games in with my midlaner?” He tries to speak lightly, not giving too much away. Seeing Jensen on the verge of tears makes Sneaky feel as if his heart is breaking.   
  
“But just now at dinner... what you said about us...” Jensen softly replies. He can’t help but feel there is more than what Sneaky is letting on. Or perhaps that’s only what he’s hoping for.  
  
“I was joking.” Sneaky simply tells him. Jensen can feel Sneaky slightly leaning back in his chair, away from him. Pulling back from him as he always does when he’s unhappy about something. Unwilling to open up.  
  
“Don’t lie. I can tell when you’re lying, you know. We’ve been friends for two years.” Jensen looks at Sneaky right in the eye, trying to get the truth out. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Sneaky turns his head away, wilting under Jensen’s serious stare. “W-what if... I’m jealous?” Sneaky stutters. He rarely ever reveals his true feelings to anyone, preferring to laugh it off and avoid serious topics. But Jensen is right in front of him, with eyes that seem to pierce through his chest right to his heart, _and he just can’t hide anymore_. “What if I told you... I want you to spend that time with me instead? We used to play together all the time, Nicolaj. Remember? But now... I feel as if we’re not friends anymore. I hate it. You mean the world to me and I - “ Sneaky claps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from blurting out _I love you_. This is why he doesn’t like confessing his feelings to people. Once he starts, he can’t stop.   
  
“You what, Zach?” Jensen asks softly. He leans closer, wanting Sneaky to open up fully to him. But the moment is gone. Sneaky lightly pushes Jensen away from him, leaving enough space for him to get up. “I just miss you, that’s all.” Sneaky smiles at him, a fake smile that Jensen can see through as easily as Faker clapped him. “I should have finished dinner just now. Maybe I’ll get some Chipotle...” Sneaky starts to walk towards the door, but Jensen is still frozen in place, facing the chair that Sneaky was just in moments ago.   
  
_Was he about to say I love you?_  
  
It wasn’t that Jensen hadn’t noticed Sneaky’s attempts to flirt with him for the past two years. He had. But Jensen wasn’t sure if what Sneaky wanted was a relationship or just someone to cuddle with. So Jensen had never dared to initiate anything further, merely responding good-naturedly to Sneaky’s flirting and wrapping his arms around Sneaky whenever Sneaky leaned into him. Just then, Smoothie’s words come back to him.  
  
_Just tell him._  
  
As Sneaky places his hand on the doorknob, Jensen turns around. He lunges forward and grabs Sneaky’s free wrist.  
  
“What are you - ouch!”  
  
Jensen spins Sneaky around to face him and pushes him against the door roughly. Sneaky’s back hits the door with a _thump_. Jensen doesn’t care.  
  
Neither does Sneaky, for some reason.  
  
Jensen places his hands on either side on Sneaky’s face. Sneaky’s hands unconsciously move to grip Jensen’s hips.  
Jensen leans down and rests his head on Sneaky’s shoulder.   
  
“Don’t be jealous, Zach.” Jensen murmurs. His breath ruffles the hair on Sneaky’s neck. It tickles. He can feel Sneaky’s heart pounding, just as fast as his is.  
  
Sneaky doesn’t dare say a word. He’s afraid that his voice will let out how nervous he is at being this close to Jensen.  
  
“I’m only spending all this time with Svenskeren to ease his transition into the team. I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable or anything.” Jensen tells him. “No one could ever replace you as my best friend. Always remember that.”   
  
What Jensen doesn’t expect is Sneaky pulling in him by his hips resulting his body being pressed up right against Sneaky’s.  
  
“...and what if I want to be more than just your best friend?” Sneaky’s arms wrap around Jensen’s body, trapping him. Now it’s Jensen’s turn to be unable to speak. He’s confused. He’s nervous. All he knows is that Sneaky is whispering into his ear, his warm breath brushing against Jensen’s earlobe and _he feels like he’s going to pass out_.   
  
Jensen makes the mistake of raising his head slightly. Sneaky’s cherry red lips are right in front of his eyes, glistening with chapstick. Jensen’s breath starts to get uneven. His eyes become unfocused. “Wh - what? What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean,” Sneaky whispers, tilting Jensen’s face up a little higher so their lips are on the same level, “I have a shit ton of feelings for you, dumbass.” Then Sneaky shuts his eyes and closes the gap between their lips.   
  
~  
  
A while later, Sneaky and Jensen head downstairs, both heads spinning from happiness. The minute they step into the living room, all eyes turn to face them - and immediately drop to their intertwined hands. There is silence for a few moments.

"Get some, Sneaky!"

The silence is eventually broken by Smoothie, which sets off all the players to start laughing and catcalling at the two boys. Jensen blushes and buries his face into Sneaky's shoulder. "Aww, you guys are so cute! My favourite lesbian couple." Reapered snickers, unable to resist from teasing his coachees. 

"Shut up, monkaS. Kill yourselves." Sneaky rolls his eyes at them, but can't keep the bright smile off his face.

 


End file.
